Dare or dare
by ChibiChick13
Summary: When five Fairy Tail wizards get bored late one night, the guild's biggest boozer Cana brings alcohol into the mix and they play a game of Truth or Dare... minus the Truth. As the spirits flow, their shenanigans escalate and flashing, spanking and angry dancing ensue! Main pairing: Gruvia Slight NaLu pairing. Lemon Warning! And occasional coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my very fist fanfic and honestly, I'm kinda nervous! Eek! **

**This idea just popped into my head one night, so I decided to make it into a story. My never ending love for the Gruvia pairing, had **

**to be expressed somehow.. so here it is! I hope you find it entertaining and maybe it'll give you a laugh if nothing else:)** **Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Uggh, I'm so bored!" Lucy cried while mindlessly flicking a lone peanut across the table top. She sat on a wooden bench with her body slumped forward & her head resting on the table.

"Oh come on Luce, lighten up." Natsu managed to reply with a mouth full of food.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the noisy dragon slayer and muttered "Does he ever stop eating?"

"Jeez Natsu, even when you _eat_ you're annoying." Gray commented as he leisurely sat in the bench opposite Lucy.

"Oh yeah, why dontcha say that to my face!" Salamander challenged as pieces of food flew from his gaping mouth.

Gray glared back at Natsu "I just did, idiot."

Eyes blazing, Natsu hopped off his stool & took a fighting stance, while still holding his half-eaten turkey leg. "That's it you icy freak! I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off your face, then use it to mop the floor!"

Gray merely cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Would you boys knock it off? I'm getting a good buzz here." Cana replied aggravated, her arms wrapped protectively around her barrel.

Lucy sighed quietly "We can't help it Cana, there's just nothing to do right now."

Cana gave Lucy a mischievous look, "Of course there is."

Lucy blinked, confused, before Cana pulled up another large barrel & slammed it down on the table in front of Lucy & Gray. "Grab a mug & start chugging!"

Lucy looked to Cana, then to the barrel, then back at Cana. "You serious?"

After a long swig, Cana exhaled contently "Ya, why not? I wouldn't mind having a few drinking buddies."

Before Lucy could protest, Cana grabbed a couple of mugs & began filling them.

Just then, Juvia came strolling into the hall from the pool, wearing a blue & white polka dot bikini & was lightly fluffing her hair with a towel.

"Juvia?" Lucy called, making the water mage look up.

"Juvia, it's the middle of the night, what are you doing in the pool?"

She smiled softly, "There's nothing quite as refreshing than taking a midnight swim under a starry sky."

Juvia noticed Gray silently staring at her, causing her to blush. "Hello Gray."

Gray tried not to gawk openly at the bluenette, he just wasn't used to seeing her this way. Who would've known that underneath that heavy blue dress she always wore, was a pair of killer long legs, round hips & a full ample bust.

Despite his best efforts, his mind went blank as he tried to reply. "Uhh...I..."

Suddenly, Cana roughly jabbed Gray's side with her elbow & laughed. "A speechless Gray? What's next? Natsu taking a vow of peace?"

She let out another hearty laugh as Gray sent an icy glare her way. Lucy tried not to giggle as she instantly imagined Natsu in a monk's robe chanting "Violence is not the answer."

Natsu turned to Cana defensively, "Hey, just what are you trying to say?!"

After Cana shoved a full mug into Gray's hands, she walked over to Natsu & gave him a mug as well. "Ah, don't take things so seriously. Drink!"

Natsu grumbled something under his breath & took the drink, knowing Cana wouldn't take no for an answer.

Cana turned toward Juvia & waved her over. "Hey Juvia! Why don't you come over here & have a drink. There's plenty to go around!"

Juvia put her hand up to her mouth & shifted awkwardly "Juvia doesn't know..."

"You don't want Gray sitting here all by his lonesome, do you?"

Gray quietly growled into his mug as he wished Cana would stop putting him in these awkward situations.

Juvia immediately perked up & a big smile spread across her face. "Not to worry my darling, Juvia will keep you company!" With that she trotted over happily to Gray & plopped down right next to him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

When everyone settled down & got their drinks, a thought popped into Lucy's head. "Hey, why don't we play a game or something?"

"Like a drinking game?" Natsu asked as he made his way over to join them.

Lucy nodded "Yeah. Now let's see..."

Cana took another huge swig from her barrel & an idea suddenly came to her. A sly grin crept to her face, before she announced her decision. "Truth or Dare."

Silence fell over the group as they all looked at Cana.

"Truth or dare? Tch, that game's for babies." Natsu finally said.

Cana shoved a finger in Natsu's face & spoke with an authoritative tone "All who mock Truth or Dare, are too gutless to play!"

Natsu bristled at that, "Hey, I'm not scared to play that stupid game!"

Cana leaned toward him then, a wicked smile on her face, "Then you're up first."

Natsu met her gaze with equal intensity, before squaring his shoulders. "Fine! I'll-"

"Now just hold on there Natsu, we're gonna play it my way tonight. Just to mix things up."

Natsu huffed & crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what do you have in mind Cana?" Gray asked.

Cana quickly went over to the bar, rummaged around, then came back & set an empty glass bottle on the table.

"Here's how we're gonna play it. First off no truths, just dares. We're not gonna have people wussing out & choosing truth over & over again. We'll sit in a circle & the person who's up, spins the bottle. Whoever it points to, you have the power to choose the dare for them. And they have to do it, no exceptions. Got it?"

The rest of the group took a couple seconds to think about it, then nodded in agreement & sat in a circle on the floor.

"Natsu, you go first." Lucy said & took a swig from her mug.

Natsu nodded at Lucy, a fierce determination coming over him as he reached for the bottle & gave it a good spin. Gray took a swig of his beer as he thought to himself, 'This is going to be interesting.'

"Natsu, I'm all for getting shit-faced, but that bottle of Rum is Master Makarov's favorite drink. He'll kill me if I take it!" Cana barked at Natsu.

Natsu smirked evilly, unfazed by her resistance. "A dare is a dare, Cana. And besides, Gramps won't be back from the council meeting for a few days. Can't you just replace it before he gets back?"

Cana glared at him, before she caved in & let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, whatever."

Quickly, Cana stood up & walked behind the bar, searching for the forbidden bottle.

Meanwhile Juvia, with her cheeks tinted pink from the alcohol & close proximity to Gray, leaned toward the ice mage & smiled. "Gray -hic- where did your clothes go?"

Gray, who was holding his liquor a little better, merely looked down & noticed he had shed everything except his boxers. "Damn it! When did that happen?"

Juvia giggled softly, making Gray snap his head back to her. He was momentarily taken aback by her incredibly adorable & flirtatious laugh that made his chest twinge in response.

"Juvia doesn't mind." she purred.

Gray's eyes widened & he froze in place, unsure of how to respond.

Just then, Cana came back & sat down with the bottle in hand. She removed the cap & took a long gulp of the fine liquor.

Lowering the bottle, Cana sighed loudly, her cheeks flushed & a lazy smile formed on her face. "Alright you lil' spit-fuck! Now it's my turn. Pray that it doesn't land on your ass!"

Lucy quirked an eyebrow & muttered. "She's getting that crazy look in her eyes... I'm scared."

With an almost unnecessary force, Cana sent the bottle in a wild spin. Everyone watched the bottle in nervous preparation for whatever insane dare Cana was about to dish out.

Ceasing it's twirling, the bottle stopped & pointed its long neck directly at Gray. Cana's eyes flashed to Gray with a devious amusement reflecting in them. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he braced himself.

"Heheh, okay Mr. Snow Cone," She began.

Gray furrowed his brows, "Mr. Snow Cone?"

"I double dare you... to give Juvia, a good spank!"

Gray paled, & the rest were stunned silent.

"What?!" Gray bellowed.

"Right on the Ass!"

Gray's jaw dropped as he felt his face begin to flush.

To everyone's surprise, Juvia positioned herself on all fours in front of Gray & lowered her chest to the floor, pushing her rear up in the air. Juvia turned her head toward Gray, her cheeks flushed bright pink & a hungry look shone in her eyes. "Juvia's ready."

Gray was almost floored as the sensation of electricity coursed through his body & lingered on the most sensitive part of him. He involuntarily shivered in response. Despite himself, Gray couldn't help but gaze at her perfectly round derriere & her skin that looked so soft & supple. His face really started to heat up at that point.

"And don't you give us one of those sissy slaps! I want you to bring your arm up real high, then whip it down hard!"

Gray glared daggers at Cana then slowly turned back to Juvia's behind. He swallowed hard, his heart racing.

"Come on, don't be a wuss!" Natsu finally said & he gestured toward Cana to refill his mug.

That did it for him. No way was he gonna let that pink haired freak call him a wuss & get away with it.

"Fine!" Gray finally snapped & he straightened himself up. He grabbed his mug & downed the last of his beer for some liquid courage. He positioned himself behind Juvia & with a sharp inhale, cocked his arm back then brought it down with such force that the loud smack echoed through the hall. Juvia gasped loudly as the blow jerked her whole body forward. Gray let his hand cup her ass for a second, before he pulled away & sat back down, turning his head away in attempts to conceal his bright red face.

"Wow Gray, I'm impressed! I didn't think you had it in you." Cana smiled, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Juvia bit her lip & tried to keep her shaking to a minimal as she lowered herself back to a sitting position. Her breath hitched in her throat when she landed on her freshly sore cheek, before quickly shifting her weight to the other side. She tried desperately to calm her breathing & hide her excitement, but she had never been more turned on in her life!

Cana shot a gaze toward Juvia & smiled mischievously. "You're welcome Juvia."

Juvia blushed fiercely & hid her face with her long blue hair. Gray groaned quietly, he should not have enjoyed that as much as he did. He kinda felt like doing it again, except it being just the two of them alone in his room.

Shocked by his thoughts, Gray shook his head & decided he had to change topics quickly. "Ok, it's my turn now." He reached out & spun the bottle, ignoring Cana who pushed his freshly refilled mug toward him. This time, it landed on Natsu, much to Gray's delight.

His dark eyes fixed on the arrogant salamander. "Well well, Pinkie.."

Natsu's eyes burned with a sudden fury. It really pissed him off when Gray called him that.

In silent contemplation, Gray scanned the room, before he fixed on something & got up. Walking over to a table, he seized the unknown object & then came back to the circle. A wet smack sounded, as Gray dropped a dirty old dishcloth in front of Natsu. Amusement playing on his features, Gray crossed his arms over his chest & looked down at the dragon slayer.

Natsu stared blankly at the cloth before tuning to Gray with a confused look on his face. "You.. want me to clean the tables? That's pretty weak, man."

Gray slowly shook his head. "No, you _Eat_ it."

After a few seconds, Natsu contorted his face in disgust. "This thing's nasty! And it smells!"

A smug grin crossed Gray's face as he challenged, "You're not backing out, are you?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the ice mage. "I never back out of anything!"

Gray simply smirked, then went back to his spot in the circle.

Lucy cringed as she leaned away from Natsu & his dish cloth. "Uggh, that stinks!"

Natsu paid no mind to her & squared his shoulders as he held the cloth in both hands. "I gotta do it!" He yelled before chomping down on the rag. Everyone gaped as he ferociously chewed on the cloth. Lucy turned away & gagged, Cana shrugged it off as she took another shot of the Rum. Gray looked very content as he watched Natsu eat the nasty dish cloth. Juvia shook her head & turned away.

As always, her eyes fell on Gray. She put a delicate hand up to her mouth as her cheeks burned thinking about that spank he gave her. Feeling her gaze, Gray turned toward Juvia & nearly jumped when he saw that clouded, lustful look in her eyes. A rush of heat swept through him & he felt a tightening sensation in his loins. Realizing she was staring, Juvia averted her eyes to the floor. Gray inwardly cursed and quickly looked away. What the hell was going on with him?

Natsu groaned loudly as he finished the last of the dish cloth & forced to keep it down.

After taking a big gulp of his beer, Natsu set his mug down & glared at Gray. "Alright you sick bastard, now it's my turn. I'd watch out if I were you."

Gray seemed unfazed. "Bring it on."

With a twisted chuckle, Natsu spun the bottle hard. Cana was now the victim & Natsu rubbed his hands together evilly. Cana simply rolled her eyes & took another swig of her alcohol.

"Ok Cana, I dare you to take this marker & write on the request board; I, Cana Alberona, hereby decree that Natsu Dragneel is the coolest & most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail... P.S. I have a super huge crush on him."

Silence fell over the group as Natsu let out a hearty laugh, obviously proud of his dare.

Cana's brow twitched as she balled her fist. "You cocky lil' Prick!" She bellowed before throwing her fist into Natsu's laughing face.

Lucy gasped as Natsu was knocked backwards, silencing his laughter. Cana picked up the marker with a growl & made her way over to the request board.

Gray watched in astonishment, "She's really gonna do it? Man, she sure does stick to her word."

Juvia nodded in agreement. "She is brave."

"Natsu! Say something!" Lucy shook the dragon slayer forcefully as his eyes spun dizzily.

To everyone's amazement, Cana wrote out the whole message. Even the P.S. part. Capping the marker, Cana strolled back to the group. Natsu finally came to & sat up with Lucy's help. Taking her seat, Cana grabbed the bottle & took another swig.

Gray's shoulders began to shake, making Juvia cock her head in confusion. "What is it, darling?"

Gray raised his head to reveal his wide smile, "I just imagined everyone's face when they see that message tomorrow morning. How do you think Erza will react? Hahaha!"

Suddenly, Cana tackled Gray to the floor, much to Juvia's horror. She roughly grabbed Gray's cheeks & shoved the bottle of Rum in to his mouth. "You think that's funny, huh?!"

Gray choked down the liquor & Juvia dove towards Cana, trying to push her away "Cana, stop hurting my Gray!" Satisfied, Cana released her hold on him & sat back down with her bottle.

Gray sat up, dazed & coughing while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Juvia rushed to his side, placing her hands on his neck & gazing worriedly into his face. "Are you alright, my love?"

Blinking rapidly, Gray swayed & tried to regain his composure. "Yeah, I'm..." Gray finally focused his eyes on something, only to realize they were Juvia's breasts. His eyes widened drastically, they were so close & so...big. He hadn't realized till now just how busty she was & it made his mind race with all sorts of thoughts. Juvia blinked rapidly, then released her hold on Gray & turned away with a blush.

Gray raised his hand to try & explain, but Cana spoke up "Alright children, get ready cause here I go!" With that, she sent the bottle spinning. All eyes watched the bottle complete it's journey & land on Lucy.

The blonde gasped in terror & she tried not to tremble when Cana's devilish grin fell on her. "It's about time girl. Now let me see..." Natsu watched Lucy shake with fear & looked back at Cana for her decision. "Heheh.. Okay Lucy, I dare you.. to lick Natsu's ear!"

All four wizards yelled in unison, "What?!"

Cana stood by her dare. "You heard me, lick his ear! Just along the outer edge, you don't have to go digging in there like a gopher."

Natsu's jaw dropped to the floor & Lucy turned bright red as she stuttered. "Umm.. I.."

Quite unexpectedly, Juvia chimed in "What are you waiting for Lucy?" This made Lucy snap out of it & whip her head towards the bluenette.

Gray smiled, pleasantly surprised by Juvia's sudden boldness. "Yeah Natsu, what are you, scared?" A sudden burst of fire appeared around Natsu as he glared at the ice mage. Gray & Juvia softly chuckled before they turned toward each other smiling, then quickly looked away embarrassed.

Natsu sighed heavily "Alright Luce, just get it over with." Lucy squeaked nervously & inched closer to Natsu, a bright blush heated her face. Juvia's taunting resounded through Lucy's thoughts, causing the blonde to narrow her eyes. The celestial wizard leaned in to Natsu, who was unmoving arms crossed over his chest & trying to hide his nervousness. Cana, Gray & Juvia, watched anxiously, not saying a word. Lucy leaned in close & flicked her hot pink tongue along Natsu's ear in one quick movement. Natsu's eyes bulged out & his face flushed as red as a tomato. Lucy recoiled back to her spot & lowered her face to hide her own red cheeks.

Cana burst out laughing & slapped her leg. "That a girl, Lucy!"

In response, the blushing pair immediately started gulping down their beverages. Gray snickered lightly, thoroughly enjoying seeing the salamander freak out like that.

Lucy lowered her drink & set her gaze on the bottle. "Finally, it's my turn!" A small grin crossed her features & she reached out to twirl the bottle. After a few rounds, the bottle stops in front of Gray, earning a quiet gasp from Juvia.

Lucy put her hand up to her mouth as she thinks. "Hmm.." Suddenly Natsu perked up & he leaned in to whisper something to Lucy. Gray raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Natsu pulled away with a mischievous smile & Lucy quietly giggled before announcing, "Okay Gray, I dare you to dance..The Macarena!"

Gray paled & was momentarily paralyzed. Meanwhile, big pink hearts formed in Juvia's eyes as she clapped her hands together in excitement. Cana quietly laughed into the bottle she held in front of her mouth.

Gray broke out of shock & his eyes turned dark as he growled through clenched teeth. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Natsu grinned evilly "Dance Monkey!" Gray glared back at the salamander with a look so cold, everyone could feel the chill.

"You can do it, Gray!" Juvia cheered as she threw her arms up in the air & smiled.

Gray sighed heavily then swiped the bottle of Rum, ignoring Cana's protest, & tossed back several big gulps. Gray lowered the bottle with a loud exhale, his body immediately feeling warm from the liquor. Cana took the bottle back & he then rose to his feet swaying just a little.

Gritting his teeth, Gray extended both arms & started doing The Macarena! Cana gave a loud 'Woo hoo!' & raised her drink. Juvia blushed wildly & put her palms on her cheeks & Natsu rolled on the floor laughing as Lucy barely hid her snicker. Gray half growled, half mumbled the tune of the song to match when he had to turn in the dance. Almost completing the circle, Gray put his hands on his hips & thrust his pelvis forward, which happened to be right in front of Juvia. Overloaded with desire, Juvia gasped, put a hand to her forehead & fainted. Natsu continued laughing while tears formed in his eyes.

At the very last part of his dance, Gray suddenly yelled "Aaiiiyaah!" then sent his foot flying right in to Natsu's face. Everyone, except for Juvia, gaped at his sudden outburst. Gray returned to his spot & took a long swig from his beer nonchalantly.

Natsu quickly recovered & balled his fists with fire engulfing them. "What the hell was that for Snowflake!?"

Gray replied calmly, "My foot slipped."

Natsu glared murderously at Gray. "Oh yeah, well my Fist is about slip right into your face!"

Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, calm down. It's not worth it." The dragon slayer growled in response, so Lucy leaned in to him, her full chest brushing against his arm as she gave him a pleading gaze. Natsu swallowed hard, a light blush coming to his face. Losing his fire, he sighed & sat down, earning a sweet smile from the blonde.

Juvia finally came to, a little dazed & slowly pulled herself up. Blinking & looking around, the water mage noticed Gray lean forward & spin the bottle. She instantly smiled & blushed remembering his dance that sent her over the edge.

"Hey, Cana!" Cana looked up to see Gray smirking at her.

Confused, she peered down to see the bottle pointing straight at her. "Ah, great."

Gray fumbled around, then picked up a black marker & tossed it to Cana. "I want revenge! I dare you to take that marker & draw a big mustache on Lucy's face!"

The blonde wizard gasped in horror & tried to protect her face. Cana arched an eyebrow then shrugged her shoulders, before turning to Lucy. "Noo!" Lucy yelled, but Cana pinned her down in a flash & started scribbling on her face. Lucy squealed & kicked her feet in protest, but to no avail.

Gray softly chuckled & Juvia tried to hide her own snicker. Releasing her prey, Cana stepped back & let Lucy sit up with a groan. A second of dead silence passed before the group suddenly erupted with laughter. One half of the mustache was full & curled upward, but the other side was squiggly & lopsided. The whole look was completed with a bushy goatee.

Lucy huffed angrily & crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop laughing you guys!"

Natsu was the first one to quiet down as he put an arm around Lucy. "Lighten up, Luce. You gotta learn to laugh at-" Natsu turned away from her face & barked out another laugh.

Lucy growled & pushed him off her. "Shut up!"

Cana wiped away a tear & sat up "Ah, that felt good. But it's my turn now."

Everyone quickly calmed down & they watched Cana launch the bottle in to another wild spin. Slowing down to a stop the bottle pointed to Juvia this time.

The water mage bit her lip nervously & looked to Cana. "Alright Juvia, since I'm getting such a kick outta watching Gray squirm," The ice mage sent a dangerous glare her way. "I dare you, to kiss Gray...'s collarbone." Juvia immediately blushed & Gray's eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly. Cana raised her hand to specify, "Right here." She pointed to the spot above the collarbone, at the base of the neck.

Gray gulped loudly & Juvia slowly turned her head toward him, her index finger gently resting on her bottom lip. That innocent & playful look shining in her dark blue eyes, was making Gray's heart race.

With out prompting, Juvia placed her hands on the ground & started crawling toward Gray. A shiver ran up his spine & again he felt that tightening sensation beneath his boxers. Juvia was giving him a generous view of her ample bust as she inched closer to him. Gray leaned back on his hands & reluctantly shifted his legs so she could kneel between them. Juvia stopped right before him, moved an arm to the outside of his hip & leaned in.

With her lips mere inches from his chest, Natsu moved to Lucy & put a hand up to his mouth as to whisper something, but it came out rather loudly. "I bet ya she wishes she was kissing his _other _bone."

Gray immediately stiffened & his face turned bright red. Juvia's eyes widened & her blush intensified. Lucy gave a jab to Natsu's ribs & a stern 'Shh!' Then to Gray's utter surprise, Juvia very subtly glanced down to his package & bit her bottom lip seductively, making his heart pound wildly inside his chest. He suddenly wished he could cross his legs to hide his growing excitement.

Acting as if nothing happened, Juvia brought her gaze back to his neck & leaned in to him once more, her hot breath on his chest. The moment her lips touched his skin, Gray instantly imagined her soft full lips on his member. His entire body shuddered at the image & he fought to suppress a groan. He balled his fists & clenched his jaw, trying to stop his body from reacting the way it was. Thankfully, Juvia didn't linger & pulled away from him to return to her spot in the circle. Gray released a shaky breath & as discretely as possible, pulled his legs close to his chest.

"Whew! Is it just me, or did it get hotter in here?" They looked over to see Cana wafting herself with her hand & smiling deviously. "Made me feel like I was watching something I shouldn't have. Hahaha. Hey Gray.. you cool? Haven't _melted_ over there have you?" She finished with a wink.

Natsu let out a snort & Gray rolled his eyes, exasperated by her ridiculous ice puns.

"Hey Juvia, it's your turn girl."

Juvia snapped out of her daydream & looked to the group. "Oh! Y-Yes, sorry." She gave the bottle a good spin & anxiously waited for it to stop.

Once again, it landed on Lucy who let out a miserable groan. "Why?!"

Cana shook her head, "Today's not your day, Lucy."

Juvia's eyes lit up "Juvia, will get revenge for Gray as well!"

The rest of the wizards blanked, before collectively asking, "Huh?"

She then pointed a finger at Lucy, "You are hereby dared, to go over there," Lucy followed her finger to the part of the circle opposite where her & Gray sat, "Call forth your spirit Taurus & flash him your breasts for three seconds!" Everyone gaped at Juvia, taken aback by her bold dare.

"Are you Crazy!?" Lucy demanded, her face steadily getting more & more red.

Juvia shook her head, making her blue wavy locks fall about her shoulders. "No. That is your dare."

Lucy stood there unmoving, smoke coming from her cherry red face.

Cana's hearty laugh broke the silence. "Wow, that's quite a dare. I'll bet Taurus will pretty much do _anything_ for you if you give him a peek."

Lucy simply groaned in aggravation & fiddled with her gate key.

Natsu finally spoke up, "Come on, just do it & get it over with."

Lucy gasped at the dragon slayer, not quite sure what to make of that.

"Yep, just do it real quick like a band-aid." Cana added & took another drink.

Lucy exhaled loudly, releasing any last bits of frustration then raised her head. "Okay." She went over to the spot where Juvia pointed & turned away from the group. Taking a deep breath, Lucy raised up her golden key & said, "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" A bright light appeared & then Taurus's cow bell chimed. Lucy grimaced, then pulled up her tank top to reveal her jugs to the pervy bull. But Natsu was also within sight & he poked his head up to take a look. His jaw dropped wide open & his face turned bright red. As soon as Taurus noticed Lucy, huge hearts appeared in his eyes & he ran toward her exposed top yelling "Moooooo!" Lucy screeched, covered herself back up & closed the gate key as fast as she could.

When Lucy was sure Taurus had vanished, she put her hand over her heart & sighed. Cana chuckled to herself & Lucy turned around only to notice Natsu's face still bright red & in shock. Lucy gaped & stomped her foot "Natsu!" The dragon slayer held up his hands defensively, expecting a blow from the irate blonde.

Gray sighed & shook his head in embarrassment. Juvia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear & gave him a sweet smile. Gray noticed & started to smile back, but then his eyes were drawn to her full chest. They looked so squeezable & bouncy. He quickly caught himself leering & tore his eyes away, trying to act nonchalant.

Lucy came back to the circle & sat down, a clear scowl on her features. "Alright, my turn."

Reaching out, she spun the bottle & waited to see who it would land on. It pointed to the ice mage who narrowed his eyes & looked at the blonde. She was stroking her chin contemplatively, forgetting she had a drawn on goatee.

Gray couldn't help but smirk as she started to smear the marker around her chin. "Hmm.. Ah! I got it."

Gray braced himself. "Gray, I dare you to tell everyone right now, how you _really_ feel about Juvia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again:) I'm still getting used to maneuvering around this site, so please bare with me if I make some rookie mistakes:/ Anywho, the lemon will be showing up in this chapter, so brace your selves! Hee hee, and it is a very lemony lemon. Enjoy! Oh, and also.. I tried my best to keep Juvia in character and have her talk in the third person.. but I had her go into first person a few times. But I thought of it as, she slipped up in the heat of the moment and left it at that;) So please don't be angry!**

**P.S. I don't know if this appeared on the first ch. so I'll post it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gray froze in utter shock. He could take any dare.. but expressing his feelings about Juvia with everyone watching him? That, he wasn't ready for.

"Uhh...well...I..." He glanced at Juvia, who had a timid, yet questioning look on her face.

Cana, Natsu & Lucy stared him down waiting for his answer. He started to feel like the walls were closing in on him. Panic crept up his spine as his pulse began to race. He couldn't do it..

Closing his eyes he growled out, "This game is fucking stupid!" He quickly rose to his feet, steadying himself on a nearby chair, then marched out.

Cana sighed exasperated. "Why does he have such a hard time expressing his feelings in front of people?"

Lucy sank with discontentment. "Well, I guess that means the game's over."

With out saying a word, Juvia stood up & walked out to the back leaving the group behind her. She felt the cool night breeze as she strolled outside & before long, spotted Gray. He stood by the pool, arms crossed over his chest as he stared in to the water immersed in deep thought. The full moon glowed brightly casting a silver shimmer on the water's surface.

Juvia slowly approached him, chewing her lip nervously. "Gray?" He didn't look up. Tentatively, she took a few more steps toward him. "Gray, Juvia knows Lucy put you in an awkward spot back there, but we're all friends. You shouldn't be afraid to speak your mind in front of us."

Gray quickly replied in a hard tone. "I wasn't _afraid_. I just, don't like talking about that shit in front of a bunch of people. It makes me uncomfortable."

Juvia inched closer, "Well, we're alone now. So..." She blushed & looked down while drawing an imaginary circle on the ground with her big toe. "You can tell Juvia how you feel. Don't be nervous."

Gray sighed heavily. "Just drop it, would ya?"

Juvia couldn't back down, not when she was so close to getting the truth. "Juvia promises she won't tell anyone!"

Gray closed his eyes & gritted his teeth. "No, Juvia! You can't make me, so just let it go."

Juvia felt a quick flare of anger within her. Why did he have to be so stubborn! Before she knew what she was doing, Juvia ran up & shoved Gray into the pool with a tiny roar.

"What the-" Gray yelled before hitting the water & creating a big splash. Realization hit Juvia & she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in horror.

Gray popped up from the water, sputtering & pushing the hair out of his face with a growl.

Juvia rushed to the edge of the pool, her eyes wide & anxious. "Gray, Juvia's _so_ sorry! S-She doesn't know what came over her! Are you alright?"

Gray whipped his head toward the water mage, his dark eyes flashed with a cold intensity. A terrified squeak escaped Juvia's mouth as she completely froze with fear. Then with lightning speed, Gray lurched forward, snatched Juvia's wrist & yanked her in to the pool. Juvia squealed loudly as she plunged into the water. She quickly came up to the surface, her long hair clinging to her face. After sweeping the hair away from her eyes, she noticed Gray's expression & paused.

The moon cast a shadow over most his face, but she could see his steely eyes had an almost playful spark in them. "So, you're gonna play dirty, huh?"

Juvia's eyes widened, then she swiftly shook her head. "No, uh i-"

"Whatever Juvia, you're going down!"

She gaped in shock. 'Is he challenging Juvia to a fight? What should Juvia do?!'

Suddenly Gray dove towards her, grabbed Juvia's thighs & hoisted her over his shoulder before standing up & tossing her backwards into the water. He only heard a short squeal before the loud splash silenced her. When she popped up, she gazed at him dreamily...'Gray's so strong & manly!'

The ice mage turned to face her, his eyes gleaming mischievously & his lips curled ever so slightly in a teasing grin. "C'mon Juvia, show me what you got!"

Catching his game, Juvia smiled & stood up, accepting his challenge. With a sweep of her arms, she summoned two walls of water to crash on either side of Gray. In an instant, he froze the water surrounding him & then shattered it with ease.

As fragments of ice fell around him, he grinned darkly & spoke in a mocking tone. "Is that the best you can do? I thought water mages were supposed to be unstoppable in their element?"

Juvia slightly narrowed her eyes at him, determined to defend her water magic's reputation. She raised a hand up, palm out & fingers splayed, with a serious expression on her face.

Gray raised an eyebrow, not seeing anything happen. "Uhh, am I missing something?"

Suddenly, he noticed a shadow on the water's surface. He whipped his head around & saw a huge wave towering above him. He barely got out a yell of surprise, before the monster wave crashed down on him.

Juvia curled her fingers in a fist & brought it close to her chest proudly. "Juvia _is _unstoppable in water!" After the water calmed, she scanned the pool for movement. "...Gray?"

Very sneakily, Gray popped his head up behind Juvia, remaining perfectly silent. He narrowed his dark eyes at her back 'Let's see how you like this!' Lifting his hand, he formed a chunk of ice, then reached forward & ran it up the length of her spine.

Releasing a sharp yelp, Juvia jolted forward before yelling, "Ah! Cold!" Protecting her back, she swirled around to face him. Gray slowly rose to his feet, grinning wickedly & then tossed the ice over his shoulder.

Juvia rubbed the cold spot on her back & pouted at the ice mage. "Gray, that was sneaky!"

He simply raised an eyebrow & replied calmly. "And hitting me with that wave, wasn't?"

The water mage put her hands on her hips confidently. "Juvia can deliver a powerful frontal attack as well!"

Gray curled his lips in to a cocky grin & folded his arms over his chest. "I'd like to see you try."

She set her features determinedly & shifted her body into a fighting stance. "Very well." Pushing off the balls of her feet, she lunged toward him, hands poised to attack. Gray jutted out his hand & swiftly raised a pillar of ice in front of her.

To his surprise, Juvia hopped on top of the piece of ice & smiled. "Now! Water-Ah!" Her front foot slipped on the ice & she lost her balance, falling forward with a squeal. Gray's eyes widened as she plummeted towards him, before Juvia's breasts collided with his face & knocked him backwards into the water, with her on top of him.

Submerged in the water, Juvia opened her eyes & looked down to see Gray's head nestled in her bosom. She froze, eyes bulging out & a wild blush on her face. Meanwhile, Gray was temporarily lost in a trance by the feeling of her big bouncy breasts pressing against his face. So..juicy. Realizing that he needed air, he pushed himself up from the water, while he kept an arm around the bluenette's waist to keep her close. Juvia pushed her long hair back & looked down to see Gray leering at her chest that was pressed right up by his face. His heated gaze shifted up to her as a lecherous smile spread across his features, causing her stomach to flip.

His voice was deep & playful, "You meant to do that, didn't you?"

Juvia's mouth dropped open slightly & she shook her head nervously. "N-No. It was an accident."

He maintained his devious smile as a sharp eyebrow spiked up suspiciously. "Sure it was."

He moved his hands to grip her ribcage & slowly lowered her, her full breasts gliding down his chiseled torso. Juvia bit her lip as a ripple of desire moved through her. Gray suppressed a groan from the image & feeling of her voluptuous body moving down his. She melded against him perfectly.

When her feet touched the ground, he maintained his hold on her waist while his mind raced with dirty thoughts & images. Juvia noticed he hadn't leg go of her & it fueled her increasing urge to touch him. She chewed on her lip, before tentatively raising her hand & pressing it to his muscular form. Gray arched an eyebrow & smirked as she slowly caressed his lean upper body, taking in every ridge of his muscles with pure elation. He liked the feeling of her soft delicate hand on his rough skin & the way she touched him, sparked an odd itch in the back of his mind.

Her hand slid down his six pack abs & the blush on her face intensified as she neared the top of his boxers. Gray raised his brow when her fingers grazed the waist band of his shorts, then stopped suddenly.

Glancing from her hand to his boxers & back again, he spoke in a low voice. "What are you waiting for?"

Snapping out of her daze, she lifted her head up to him, her cheeks stained bright red. "Uhh.."

He gave her another dark grin while his deep voice rolled off his tongue huskily. "You wanna touch it, don't you?"

Her blues eyes shrank significantly as her face turned a whole new shade of red.

He spiked an eyebrow while a devilish smirk crossed his features. "Thought so."

Fear clutched her & in a panic, Juvia did the only thing she could think of & simply turned her back to him. Gray snickered to himself, he really enjoyed watching Juvia get all nervous & flustered. Juvia tried to calm herself, then tensed when she felt a pair of large hands grasp her waist & a high pitched squeak emitted from her throat. She was pulled backwards & slammed into Gray's hard unmoving body with a gasp. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her flush against him.

He dipped his head down, bringing his lips close to her ear & growled out, "Oh, don't be scared."

A violent shiver ran through her body & she bit her lip to suppress a whimper. His lips brushed against her ear, causing Juvia's knees to shake & she griped his arm with both hands.

He purred into her ear, "If you ask nicely, I'll let you touch it."

Juvia gasped & she felt her stomach drop. Gray grinned as he looked down at her body, before proceeding. "Or let me guess.. you want _me_ to touch _you._"

Juvia suddenly felt weak as her body trembled in his arms. After a moment, his index finger gently stroked her stomach, making her perk up before he pressed. "Hmm?"

The water mage felt her head swimming & she tried to respond. "Uhh...well.."

Deciding to take the proactive approach, Gray raised his hand & a cold mist started to form. "Tell me, or I'll give you another taste of my ice."

Juvia's eyes widened & she sprung into action yelling "No!"

She began to squirm in his grasp, trying to escape his freezing wrath. Gray chuckled evilly, but then he tensed, when she suddenly ground her backside into his pelvis causing his breath to hitch. He gripped her sides tightly, holding her still & her eyes snapped open realizing what she'd done.

A quiet groan emitted from his throat as his strong hands ran down her midsection & grasped her hips, keeping her flush against him. Juvia's chest heaved as she softly panted, her cheeks tinted pink. Keeping his firm grip on her, Gray made her grind into him again & she gasped feeling his arousal pressing against her. She placed her hands on his, panting harder as her mind started to feel cloudy.

He leaned into her again. "Mmm.. that's more like it." Juvia bit her lip hard, his deep voice caressed her body like velvet, making her eyes roll back. Looking down at the water mage, Gray had an excellent view of her ample cleavage & her smooth fair skin. In this moment he finally admitted to himself, that she really had a _great_ body.

Her eyes fluttered open when his thumbs gently rubbed her skin & she felt his lips brush her ear again. "Hey Juvia, I got another dare for you.." Juvia's eyes widened drastically. "I dare you, to take off your swimsuit."

She gasped as her heart skipped a beat. 'He wants Juvia to take off her swimsuit? Oh my! What is he going to do from there?

She turned around to face the ice mage, her cheeks a rosy pink. "You mean.. right here?" He grinned wide enough to make the devil himself jealous. "Yep." Juvia could only gape in shock, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

Gray laid back & started to do a lazy back-stroke. "Here, we can go over to the deep end if it makes you feel better." Still inwardly fighting with herself, Juvia followed him to the deep end in a trance.

Once there, Gray smirked again as he stared at her. "I'm waiting." Juvia bit her lip & looked down, gently tapping her index fingers together. "Well.."

Gray sighed & rolled his eyes "Would it help if I did it too?" Juvia's jaw dropped open as her eyes shrank to tiny dots.

Without waiting for an answer, Gray half shrugged & dipped his hands underneath the water. She was struck speechless & before long he lifted his hand up & tossed a small black article of clothing out of the pool.

Juvia nearly fainted & grabbed onto a nearby ledge, putting a hand over her pounding heart. Gray is naked. Gray is naked! Gray is naked! Her cheeks flushed bright red & she tried to calm her breathing.

"C'mon, Juvia.." Timidly, she looked his way. He raised an eyebrow expectantly & gave her a challenging look she couldn't oppose. She took a calming breath, before turning away from him & started to undo her top. Gray smiled very contently, eager to see those big, juicy melons. Maybe he could even feel them?

He tried to hide his excitement & watched her fling the top onto the nearest ledge. "Now, the other one." Juvia took a deep breath & slowly pulled down her bottoms, then tossed them as well. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She heard him say before she very slowly turned around to face him, but paled when he was nowhere to be seen.

Juvia let out a high pitched squeal & instinctively covered herself looking around frantically. "Gray.. don't you pop up & scare Juvia!" She started to get nervous, she hoped he hadn't passed out & she would have to swim down & grab him! Her face burned as her thoughts were running rampant. Suddenly, rough fingers gripped Juvia's calf making her scream & involuntarily jerk her leg away.

Gray quickly emerged from the water, slicking his dark hair back & laughing to himself. Juvia turned toward him, a furious blush on her cheeks "Gray! Don't scare Juvia like that!"

He simply laughed & moved toward her. "Oh, but it's so much fun." Juvia's pulse began to race. A slow heat started to coil in her stomach as he neared her. "Gray.."

He inched closer, so she scooted back until she felt herself hit the wall. A quick gasp escaped her lips & Gray placed a hand on either side of her, growling quietly. She softly panted & stared into his ruggedly handsome face.

His eyes glinted with an almost feral hunger, that made her body quiver. "You know, I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Juvia looked at him with wide eyes. "You have?"

He smiled, then brought his hand up & grazed her cheek, before slowly dragging his thumb along her bottom lip. The warmth in her belly expanded & became increasingly hotter. Her gaze flashed to his lips then up to his eyes as they locked with hers. Without hesitation, Juvia grabbed the back of his neck & brought his lips down onto hers in a fierce kiss. Gray groaned into her, relishing the feeling of her lips against his. His teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip making her gasp softly. His tongue slipped into her hot mouth & she whimpered lightly, running her fingers through his hair. His head slanted to the side, allowing better access to her delicious mouth as her tongue gently caressed his.

Her soft moans were driving him crazy & he hungered for more. His arm wrapped around her back & pulled her flush against him, earning a deep growl from him at the feeling of her soft breasts rubbing against his hard chest. Juvia's eyes shot open, as she became suddenly aware that, they were both totally naked. She had to use a good amount of strength to pry his mouth away from hers & he growled disapprovingly. "What?"

She gasped for air. "Juvia just.. realized.. you're naked!"

He flashed a grin. "So are you." She furrowed her brow. "Yes, but now that we are-" Gray cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. Juvia had dreamed of this moment for a long time, but it was all happening so fast. She put her hands on his chest & pushed him back enough to break the kiss. He groaned in protest & Juvia looked up at him, as she panted softly. Her lightly tousled hair framed her delicate blushing face & her full lips were slightly swollen from friction. She looked good enough to eat, & Gray was _dying_ to taste her.

Before she could say anything, Gray grabbed both her wrists & pinned them to the wall behind her, causing her to yelp in shock. He leaned in close, a ravenous lust shining in his eyes that made her shiver. "Admit it Juvia, you wanted this to happen. You wouldn't be in this pool with me now if you didn't."

Her dark blue eyes widened as she realized.. he was absolutely right. There was no hiding it now. Her expression changed from timid, to a slow passionate gaze that clouded her deep irises. "Yes, I do want this." Sudden lust coursed through his veins & a primal determination took hold. His mind went blank & all he could see was her soft pink lips & that look in her eyes.

Juvia barely took a breath, before he hungrily captured her lips in a feverish kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist & the other glided up her back & dipped into her soft blue locks. She returned his kiss with vigor, gripping his toned shoulders & parting her lips so his tongue could explore her mouth. A moan escaped her lips, that made Gray groan in wild delight. He curled his fingers in her hair & gave it a sharp tug, making her gasp & expose her milk white neck to him.

A throaty growl emitted from him as he dipped his head down & ran his tongue along her pulse. Juvia whimpered helplessly as a tingling heat rippled throughout her quivering body. His lips moved down her neck, grazing her flesh with his teeth & tongue. Juvia slammed her eyes shut, clutching his strong back in case her legs suddenly gave out. He placed a kiss on her collarbone & looked down, angry that her voluptuous chest was hidden beneath the water.

Juvia's eyes snapped open when Gray tightly grabbed her sides & lifted her up from the water, exposing her bare chest to him. The sudden motion caused her breasts to bounce wildly & she yelped loudly, her face turning bright red. They were even better than he'd imagined, & an insatiable lust took hold of Gray, throwing his control right out the window as he buried his face into her pillow-y breasts.

Juvia gasped then shivered when his mouth began roving her sensitive breasts. Gray pushed her back against the wall of the pool so he could better use his hands. His aggressive mouth licked & sucked mercilessly, making her body writhe uncontrollably. "Gray, ah!" Her fingers tightly gripped his hair & she moaned wantonly as his tongue flicked her nipple. His rough hand kneaded the other breast, earning a whimper from Juvia.

She panted rapidly, the pulsating heat in her loins was becoming unbearable. As if on cue, Gray slid one free hand down her curves, then slipped between her thighs. Juvia gasped when he began massaging her wet folds expertly. His strong fingers rubbed her core in hard, slow strokes. Juvia moaned raggedly, her body trembling under his touch. Wanting to feel more, he curved his wrist & slid two fingers inside her, eliciting a silent cry from the girl. Gray growled against her skin, loving how wet & tight she was. A jolt of electricity shot right to his member, when he imagined how she'd feel with him inside those walls. Clenching his jaw, he started pumping into her hot opening, causing her to mewl loudly. He pushed his fingers all the way in, then moved them back & forth, causing her to yelp & buck her hips against him.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Gray.." She grabbed the sides of his face & his dark eyes flashed up to hers.

Her voice was dripping with desire, "I want you, now." A slow grin spread across his face as he pulled his hand away, then lowered her back down to him. He grabbed the back of her head & captured her lips hungrily. Juvia placed a hand on his muscular chest & raked her fingers down his torso, making him growl low. Gray jerked suddenly when her fingers wrapped around his member & slowly rubbed his length.

Taken aback, he opened his eyes as if to confirm to himself that this was really Juvia in front of him. She leaned in & seductively licked his top lip, while moving her hand up & down the shaft. He shuddered, then growled crashing his lips onto hers & cupped her breast. She parted her lips & his tongue plunged into her mouth greedily. Juvia didn't fail to notice his impressive length & girth as she touched him. Her hand barely wrapped around his throbbing arousal & it made her quiver with excitement. Her grip tightened around the head & she rolled her wrist in a tight circle.

Gray broke the kiss to groan lowly. "Fuck!"

Juvia blushed brightly & bit her lip to suppress a moan. Gray opened his eyes & gave Juvia a dangerously ravenous look that made her stop in her tracks.

Before she could react, he reached down, grabbed the back of her thigh & lifted it up high as he moved his body into hers. Her breath hitched in her throat & she placed her hands on his chest for support. He brought his other hand up to grip the ledge of the pool, then pressed his lips to hers. Her stomach tensed when she felt his member brush against her core. Her body trembled in anticipation as he positioned himself at her entrance, then rocked forward & swiftly plunged deep inside her. Juvia tossed her head back & released a loud gasp that quickly turned into a ragged moan.

Gray squeezed her thigh & groaned deep. "Ah, _fuck_!" She was so warm & so unbelievably tight, that he almost lost control.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders panting heavily as he pulled out, then thrust back in making her cry out.

He let out a throaty growl & kissed her racing pulse, then looked into her clouded eyes. "Am I hurting you?"

Juvia blushed brightly, then shook her head. "No. Don't stop."

He grinned, then brushed his lips against hers while growling out. "I don't intend to."

He adjusted his grip on her thigh then increased the speed eliciting a ragged whimper from her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he slammed his body into hers. "Yes, harder!"

Gray smirked wickedly, then reached down & lifted her other leg, allowing him to get in deeper. Juvia let out a throaty moan & reached up, grabbing the ledge behind her. He growled in approval & thrust his hips into her over & over. She panted breathlessly as her full breasts bounced with the force of his movements. He rocked back then slammed into her, burying his entire length in her.

She threw her head back & hollered, "Oh god, Gray!" Fixing his gaze on her, a low guttural sound came from him as he leaned in & brought his mouth close to hers.

"Say it again." He commanded with another hard thrust. She gasped breathlessly. "G-Gray!"

He grinned, "Again." Her hands griped the ledge tighter as she fought to catch her breath. "Gray!"

He groaned low & slipped his tongue into her panting mouth, causing her to whimper. She moaned against him as he slowly pushed into her. After a moment, he pulled away drinking in that hazy look in Juvia's eyes with contentment.

She had never looked sexier, with her tousled hair clinging to her wet skin that glistened in the moonlight & the soft blush dusting her cheeks. He could definitely get used to this. Juvia's clouded blue eyes roved over his well defined chest & arms, then slowly ran her pink tongue across her lips hungrily. A cold shiver ran through his body & he closed his eyes in attempts to calm himself. He couldn't wait to take her over the edge, to watch her beautiful face right when she hit the peak of ecstasy.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his hip & pull him forward with a good amount of strength. His eyes snapped open, seeing Juvia staring at him with an almost desperate look on her face. "Gray, please. I want more."

A wide grin spread across his face. "Oh you do, do you?" She bit her lip & nodded eagerly.

He smirked then lifted her leg up & rested it on his chest, eliciting a gasp from her. He hooked her other leg around his waist, then reached up & grasped the ledge above her. With out warning, he moved out of her then thrust in roughly, slamming her back against the wall. Juvia yelped loudly, loving the new angle he was getting in this position.

He pounded into her mercilessly, delighting himself in her cries of passion. She stroked his toned chest wantonly, feeling his muscles contract with each move. His hand moved down to brush the hair away from her face & she placed a soft kiss on his thumb as he grazed her cheek. A hint of a smile touched his lips, before his fingers raked down her neck & squeezed her breast tightly.

"Mmm, yes!" Juvia moaned incessantly, drowning in pleasure as he continued to drive into her at a swift pace. Gray growled low & deep, pleasantly surprised at how flexible she was. After giving her nipple a soft pinch, he slid his hand down her abdomen & stopped at the juncture between her thighs. Juvia gasped suddenly, when his thumb began rubbing her clit in a slow hard circle.

Her entire body shuddered, as her eyes rolled back & her breathing turned shallow & quick. "P-Please..Gray...ahh!"

He leaned into her grinning, "Please what?" He increased the pressure on her clit as he plunged into her harder, getting as deep as he could.

Her hand grasped his shoulder as she trembled uncontrollably. "Please, don't stop...I'm..ah!" Her nails dug into his skin as she threw her head back & cried out while an intense orgasm ripped through her. Gray almost doubled over when she suddenly squeezed him so tight, he yelled low, "Fuuck!" Juvia moaned his name over & over as her body convulsed wildly. He couldn't hold on any longer & finally let go, surrendering to the powerful tremor that wracked his entire body. With a few more hard thrusts, he relaxed & dropped his head into the crook of her neck breathing heavily.

Juvia smiled & ran her fingers through his dark hair, her chest heaving as she started to come down. After a couple moments, when their breathing returned to normal, Juvia giggled softly as Gray lowered her leg from his chest.

He looked at her quizzically, a small grin on his face. "What's so funny?"

She gave him the warmest smile & wrapped her arms around his neck, before placing a light kiss on his lips. "You're amazing Gray."

He tried not to let his pride swell too much as he smiled to himself. "Well, I-" He lost his train of thought as Juvia gave a slow lick to a sensitive spot on his neck.

She then placed a small kiss along his jaw before purring. "Let's do that again."

He widened his eyes in disbelief. "Like, right now?"

She giggled again & gently raked her nails through his hair. "Yes." Gray took a second to register her request. Since when was Juvia so frisky? "Well," He began with a slight laugh. "I'll need a couple minutes before I'm ready again."

Juvia's face lit up, as her eyes sparkled joyfully. "Yay!" She exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Gray couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. "But first.."

Juvia looked at him inquisitively. Gray took a breath, then dunked both of them into the cool water & came back up a second later. He let out a relieved sigh & slicked his hair back. "Whew, I needed that." Juvia bit her lip. "Mmm, yes you did." She purred & kissed his neck again.

Gray swallowed hard & cleared his throat nervously. "So uh, how 'bout we sit over there to rest." He motioned with a tilt of his head to a corner of the pool that had a submerged ledge that served as a seat.

"Whatever you say." Juvia said dreamily & followed him over to the step while clutching his arm tightly. Sitting down, Gray slung his arm up onto the lip of the pool & leaned back with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Juvia gazed at the ice mage with her deep blue eyes shimmering with elation. 'We just made love! And it was incredible! Oh! If this is a dream, don't wake me!'

Before getting too carried away, she lowered her head with a slight sigh. Gray looked over at her while arching an eyebrow in question. The water mage then glanced up to him, a deep smoldering haze clouding her orbs. Gray was taken aback.

"Gray, did Juvia please you?" He momentarily gaped at her before answering meekly. "W-What do you mean?"

She bit her lip sensually & leaned toward him, making him gulp loudly. "Juvia wants to give you pleasure. She wants to be a good lover for you, Gray."

His eyes widened as he had images of Juvia calling him master as she laid on a bed in lingerie, zoom through his mind.

He quickly shook them away & said in a matter-of- fact tone, "Of course you did! I thought it was pretty obvious how much I enjoyed that!"

Juvia blushed prettily & placed her hand on his chest, causing him to tense. "If Juvia's not doing something right, Gray can correct her. Whatever Gray likes, Juvia will do it."

His stomach did a hard flip as several steamy scenarios popped into his head. Pushing them away, he fixed his gaze on the bluenette.

Giving her a charming smile, she stopped in her tracks, & he spoke in a husky voice. "As far as I'm concerned Juvia, you don't need _any_ correcting. And about this whole doing whatever I want, well.. we'll get to that later, ok?" He finished with a handsome wink that made Juvia's heart flutter & she nodded her head obediently.

He then took a deep breath before continuing, "For now, what do you say we get out of the pool. I'm getting kinda water logged."

Juvia simply smiled. "If that's what you want." He threw her a quick grin then reached for the ledge & stood up. Juvia's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Gray's naked body & she had to steady herself to make sure she didn't faint. 'He's so, gorgeous!'

Gray turned around to see little hearts floating around Juvia's head & she had that dreamy look on her face. "..Juvia?"

She snapped out of it & focused on him. "Y-Yes?"

He arched an eyebrow as he questioned. "Are you coming?"

She quickly perked up & nodded her head rapidly. "Of course." Gray extended a hand to help her get out & she tried to hide the blush that came to her cheeks. She stepped up & took his hand, coming out of the water & stood in front of him. Without realizing, Gray dropped his jaw at the sight of her. From head to toe, she was perfect. A slender waist, long shapely legs, not to mention her luscious hips & ample breasts that made his mouth water. And completing the package, her flawless white skin that glowed in the moonlight. Her modesty returned as she blushed deep & tried to cover herself.

Gray tried not to laugh. "_Now_ you're bashful? Even after what we just did?"

Juvia felt the warmth bloom in her again & she bit her lip. "Sorry."

He smiled & shook his head. "You don't have to apologize." Juvia looked down & nodded. He smirked, then scanned the area & spotted an extra large lounge chair. He went to it & laid back with a relaxed sigh. Looking up she saw Gray raise his hand & beckon her with his pointer finger. She smiled & walked over to him, while trying to cover herself as best she could.

Gray narrowed his eyes & when she finally sat down, he couldn't take it any more. "Stop covering yourself!" He demanded & pulled her arms away from her chest, then pinned her wrists above her head, ignoring her gasp.

She froze wide eyed. "Gray.." With her exposed & laid out before him, he let his eyes take in every inch of her figure. Every juicy curve of her body, was making him hungry to taste her again. Juvia panted softly, even though it was a cool night, his piercing gaze was setting her on fire. He reached out & slowly caressed her leg, running his hand all the way up to her thigh & giving it a firm squeeze. Juvia breathed heavily, his touch was mesmerizing. His fingers lightly traced the guild mark on her thigh & then he noticed her body subtly lean toward him wantonly. The corner of his lips curled up & he gazed into her simmering pools of dark blue.

He brought his face close to hers & spoke in a deep gruff voice. "If I release your hands, are you going to be good?" She nodded rapidly.

He maintained eye contact as he climbed on top of her. "You're not going to try & cover yourself again, are you?"

Her head shook from side to side, tossing her blue locks around her neck & shoulders. "No." She whispered.

He smiled contently. "Good." Releasing her hands, she instantly wrapped them around his neck & pulled his mouth on top of hers. A soft whimper sounded from her when his lips touched hers. She let her lips linger on his for a second, before she ached for more. With a tilt of her head, she slipped her tongue into his mouth & caressed his hungrily. Gray let out a low groan, pleased by her sudden initiative. He responded by angling his mouth over hers & deepening the kiss even more.

After a moment of intense lip lock, he pulled away & moved his mouth to her neck. Scattering kisses & the occasional bite, he started working his way down. He dragged his tongue down her collarbone & to the swell of her breast. He tasted her supple sweet skin, before taking her nipple into his mouth & gently tugging it with his teeth. Juvia gasped & arched her back into him. His rough hand palmed the other breast while teasing her pink nub with his tongue. He moved to the other side & gave it the same treatment. Tracing circles around her nipple with the tip of his tongue, he then took it in his mouth & gently sucked, driving Juvia crazy. Her hands roved over his toned shoulders, as her body begged for more.

Placing a final kiss in the valley of her breasts, he moved down her abdomen, his sword pendant lightly tickling her skin. Juvia tensed, when she felt his cool breath on her core. His hands dipped under her knees & spread her legs apart, earning a loud gasp from the girl. She tried to contain her shaking, but it was nearly impossible with how excited & nervous she felt.

She spasm-ed suddenly & reached back to grip the sides of the chair, as his warm tongue ran up the center of her wet folds. She slammed her eyes shut & moaned loudly as he licked her sensitive skin slowly. He spread her outer lips & teased the sensitive inner folds with his tongue, making Juvia gasp & shudder violently. She called his name breathlessly as the tip of his tongue flicked her clit rapidly, causing her to writhe uncontrollably.

A low guttural sound came from him, as he felt himself get increasingly hard listening to her delectable noises. Juvia arched her back into him, mewling loudly. Gray put his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet, then pushed them into her slick entrance. She cried out & bucked her hips against him, her hands gripping the chair for dear life. "Ngh, Gray!"

He growled deep, feeling her muscles clamp around his fingers made him imagine the sensation on his member. His tongue went back to stroking her clit while his fingers pumped into her at a swift pace. Juvia hollered wildly & her eyes rolled back as she was swept away on a wave of ecstasy. She had never experienced so much pleasure in her life. Gray never ceased to amaze her. And right now, she needed to feel more of him.

Her hand reached down & gripped his dark hair to pull him up. "Gray, I need you inside me, now!"

Pulling away from her, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before cocking an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Juvia blushed a bright red, ashamed at how vulgar & direct that sounded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He announced, before grabbing her leg & flipping her over so fast, she barely had time to react. She scrambled to steady herself with her hands as he lifted her hips up, then nudged her legs apart with his knee. She felt his hand rest on her lower back before he slowly brushed the tip of his throbbing arousal along her center, making her whimper. The feeling of her hot wet folds on his sensitive member, released a strong shiver that ran up his spine. Something feral sparked within him & without warning he thrust inside her full force. Juvia cried out, slamming her eyes shut & balling her fists.

Gray groaned low & grabbed both her hips as he pulled out, then slammed back inside roughly. Juvia gasped breathlessly, the hold on her hips tightened as he rammed his length into her slick heat. Ragged moans spilled from her lips as her body jerked forward with each powerful thrust. Her long hair swung back & forth as he savagely thrust into her again & again. A deep growl emitted from Gray, as he slid his hands up her waist & squeezed her soft breasts.

Juvia bit her lip sensually, then surprised him by grinding her hips against his hard body. He had to suppress a shudder & smiled to himself, before thrusting forward almost as a challenge to her. She blushed, then flipped her hair aside & looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes dark & clouded with lust. Gray expertly hid his excitement that single look gave him, & simply smirked while raising an eyebrow. She gave him the absolute sexiest smile he'd ever seen, before she rolled her hips in a hard circle.

That second reaction was a bit harder to conceal, as a very noticeable shiver ran through him & he squeezed her chest tighter. Juvia bit her lip to suppress a giggle, she was ecstatic at how she affected him. Needing to counter-attack, Gray moved his hands around to grasp her ribcage, then rocked his hips back & slammed into her hard. Caught off guard, she lost her grip & fell forward, landing on her chest & bracing herself with her forearms. "Oh shit!" Gray hollered as he lost his balance & also fell forward, but quickly caught himself by gripping the sides of the chair.

Juvia yelped loudly, the position they fell into caused him to get in even deeper. Straightening his arms, Gray tested the new position, by delivering a quick thrust to see how deep he could get. Burying his length inside her, he felt her muscles spasm slightly & he growled low. "Fuck, me."

Juvia released a ragged whimper. "More, Gray. Please." He grinned deviously, more than willing to oblige. Angling his hips, he started pounding into her vigorously, quickly making her scream. She clenched her fists & her eyes slammed shut as the pleasure consumed her. Everything turned fuzzy & she could not speak, she could only moan & holler wildly. The sound of their bodies slamming together, added to Juvia's excitement.

Gray caught his breath as he readjusted his position & straightened himself, placing his hands on her lower back, he resumed driving into her tight center. Juvia let out a strangled moan, he was hitting new sensitive spots within her & it was sending her into euphoric bliss. Gray let out a throaty growl, absolutely loving the sensation of her tight, warm body. Moving his hands back to her hips, he slowly pulled himself out of her, then rammed it back in creating a loud smack. Juvia opened her eyes & gasped in shock. With a low grunt, he did it again, going a little harder the second time.

She cried out & glanced over her shoulder to watch him. His eyes were closed while a quick shiver ran through his body & a low guttural sound emitted from him. The light sweat that coated his body, showed off his muscular physique nicely. Juvia blushed brighter as her loins quivered with desire. Opening his eyes, he drank in the image of her curvacious body writhing beneath him. He griped her sides again & resumed thrusting into her at a rapid pace.

She yelped loudly, feeling the wonderful yet agonizing ache, devour her body & mind. She couldn't take it much longer. Gray saw her sensuously lick her finger, then tuck her hand between her thighs & gasp softly. A deep shudder ran through him & he clenched his jaw shut. Juvia swiveled her hips & whimpered impatiently, her body desperate for release. Gray cursed inwardly, feeling her move against him & hearing her orgasmic little noises was sending him over the edge.

Her fingers moved faster, pressing harder on her clit. Juvia trembled as she felt her climax approaching. Thrusting forward, he held her still as he made sure to get every last inch inside her. "Ahh, Gray! So..deep..Ah!" He hissed a curse as he dug his fingers into her hips, bruising the skin. Juvia's eyes snapped open when she heard him quietly growl out her name.

Her heart skipped a beat, before a quick burst of light flashed beneath her eyelids & she screamed out in ecstasy. Reality slipped away as her body spasm-ed wildly & she yelled his name unabashedly loud. Surprised by the intensity of her orgasm, Gray groaned loudly & griped her body tighter, trying to hold her still. She hollered & moaned relentlessly as her hips bucked against him. His bangs clung to his sweat coated forehead as he panted heavily, feeling his own release coming fast.

Her slick walls clamped around Gray so tightly, that he doubled over with a low groan, bracing himself with his hands. Juvia whimpered lowly, grinding her hips in to him & riding out the last of her climax. Gritting his teeth, he slammed into her hot wet core repeatedly, her loud desperate moans fueling his desire. Using a good amount of force, he roughly thrust in to her & growled low, spilling his hot seed inside her trembling body. The bluenette gasped quietly, a deep blush staining her cheeks. A violent shudder coursed through him & he groaned loudly, slamming his eyes shut & dropping his head while he panted heavily.

The long chain of his necklace grazed Juvia's back as his chest heaved with each ragged breath. Juvia felt dizzy with pleasure & she tried to calm her breathing. When she felt his forehead rest against her shoulder, she smiled warmly then moved her arm out from under her. Her hand reached up & dipped into his wet dark hair as she turned her head to face him. A soft growl emitted from Gray as he brought his mouth to hers & captured her lips hungrily. Her fingers tightly griped his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth, eliciting a wanton moan from the girl.

His hand slid up her stomach to squeeze her soft breast, making her sigh & flick her tongue against his. His thumb & index finger tightly pinched her sensitive nipple, causing her to break the kiss & moan raggedly. He softly chuckled & palmed her breast slowly, savoring the sensation. Releasing a quick exhale, she lowered her arm to steady herself & dropped her head, cascading her long blue hair around her face. He growled quietly against her skin before administering a quick bite to her shoulder, relishing her soft whimper that followed & then pulled out of her. Juvia gasped lightly, then shivered at the loss of contact.

With a loud exhale, Gray fell back onto the chair, enjoying the chilled breeze on his damp skin.

Juvia shifted her body & collapsed next to him with a sigh, resting her head on his chest. "Gray, that was.."

"Fucking awesome?" Juvia giggled & looked up at him with a smile. "That's one way to put it."

He offered her a lazy grin then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He looked down at the beautiful young wizard & knitted his brow in question. "Since when were you such a freak in bed, Juvia?"

Her eyes widened, before she bit her lip coyly & looked down at his chest & began drawing invisible patterns on his pectoral. He smirked, amused by her suddenly shy behavior when she was being a smoldering temptress mere minutes ago.

After a moment of silence, she answered. "It's only because you make Juvia so excited, Gray." His eyes widened & he felt a sudden tightening sensation in his chest, catching him off guard. He swallowed hard & she began to gently rake her fingernails over his defined muscles before placing a light kiss on his abdomen. He smiled down at her & felt his heart swell with a new found affection for the water mage.

Why did he feel so...strange all of the sudden? This was Juvia after all, the quirky girl who followed him around everywhere & would make wild accusations & daydreamed constantly. But this was also the girl, who stood by him no matter what & was always cheering him on through every battle he faced. She was also the drop dead gorgeous girl, he just fucked..twice.. & it was the best sex of his life.

Juvia's soft sigh made Gray snap out of it & he gazed down at the bluenette with a small smile on his face. Silently, he lifted his hand & ran his fingers through her long hair, making her smile sweetly.

Opening her eyes, Juvia took a second to marvel at the dark night sky sprinkled with tiny shimmering stars & the luminous full moon casting it's iridescent glow upon them. "Isn't it a beautiful night, Gray?"

Looking up, Gray realized he hadn't once glanced at the sky the entire time they've been outside. But with a scantily clad frisky Juvia parading around him, why the hell would he stop & look at the scenery?

He smirked & half laughed as he answered her. "Yeah." She grinned happily, then shifted her leg to rest it on Gray's hip with another sigh.

After taking a long look at her, he decided that he wanted to make Juvia his. Officially. He wanted to learn more about this quirky girl he had become very fond of. So he decided to start small & go about it the traditional way. 'Huh, kinda late for that now.' He thought. 'Ah, screw it.'

Clearing his throat, he tried to ask as casually as possible. "So Juvia, do you wanna go out tomorrow night & get some dinner, or something?" Juvia's eyes widened in disbelief. 'Is Gray asking Juvia out..on a date?!'

She quickly gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling hopefully. "Like.. a date?" He grinned back at her before replying. "Yeah."

She used every last bit of strength to stop herself from squealing with joy & shouting loud enough for everyone to hear; 'Gray is taking Juvia out on a date!'

Instead, she gave him a big endearing smile. "Of course!" She beamed, before diving on top of him & crashing her lips on to his. Gray laughed to himself & kissed her back, enjoying her excitement.

After a moment, she pulled her head back & smiled warmly at him "I can't wait!" He simply grinned at her in response. She then got that dreamy look in her eyes & sighed heavily, before laying her head back on his pectoral. Her slender fingers gently clasped his necklace & she admired the fine detail etched into the silver sword.

The ice mage smiled & moved his hand to his side & nimbly laced his fingers through hers. Juvia felt her heart flutter as she curled her delicate fingers around his large hand. She was so happy, it almost felt unreal.

She grinned gleefully as she began to plan their date. "Juvia has to find something nice to wear for Gray." He smiled to himself & slightly shook his head. "You'll look great in anything."

Juvia gently bit her lip as she continued. "And then, after dinner.." She lifted her head & gazed at him with a passionate gleam in her dark blue eyes. "Maybe we can go back to Gray's place?"

He was stunned silent. Holy crap, she was awesome! He had been secretly hoping that after their date, they could screw some more.. but now that he knew she was also thinking about it, made him very excited. Damn, if he had known this side of Juvia months ago... well, he'll just have to make up for lost time then.

Gray then looked back at Juvia & raised his eyebrow as he teased. "Maybe." Juvia gaped at him & he couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

She pouted adorably & let out a small whine. "Gray! Don't tease Juvia about that!" He softly chuckled & then noticed her slightly blush & rub her legs together with a low whimper. He stopped in his tracks & then reached out to grasp her chin & lifted her head to him. Her eyes simmered with a slow desire & she had a slightly crestfallen look on her face.

He didn't know she was that hungry for sex & he grinned deviously to himself. Perhaps, he needed to lock her in a room & have his way with her for days on end, till she'd had her fill. But then he shook that thought away with a snicker. 'Nah, in all reality it'd probably be her locking _me_ in a room for days on end.'

He curled his lips into a smile as his deep voice rolled off his tongue. "I'll tell you what.." She looked at him eagerly as he continued. "If you wear something tight & sexy tomorrow night.. then I'll definitely take you home with me."

Juvia's eyes lit up & she nodded. "Juvia will do it!" He simply growled & then leaned in to capture her lips hungrily. She quickly melded into his arms & moaned as his tongue glided into her mouth. He wrapped an arm around her back & rolled her over to her side as he deepened the kiss. She raked her hand through his black hair & sighed as he moved his mouth to her neck, grazing his teeth along her supple flesh.

Her eyes fluttered open & she looked up, before releasing a terrified gasp.

Gray pulled back in shock. "What is it?"

Juvia shakily lifted her arm to point to something high up. "There in the window! Someone's looking at us!"

Incredulously, he whipped his head around to see for himself. "What!?" Sure enough, there was a clear shadow of a person from the waist up, in a window facing the pool. The figure stood with each hand on it's hips & it didn't appear to be wearing any clothes.

Juvia's eyes shrank to tiny orbs & Gray's jaw dropped open with disbelief before he questioned "Who, the fuck?"

Juvia noticed the spiky head of hair on the person & cocked her head slightly. "That hair, looks an awful lot like...*gasp*"

Gray narrowed his eyes murderously at the figure as he yelled. "Natsu! How long has he been standing there?!"

Juvia gaped as she spoke in a shaky voice. "Did he..see?" She suddenly gasped in horror & her face turned bright red, as she covered herself timidly.

Noticing her reaction, Gray gritted his teeth angrily & hopped up to his feet as he crystallized his fist with sharp ice. "I'm gonna kick that pink-haired peeping pervert's ass!"

Juvia quickly stood up & put a hand on his shoulder "Wait! What's that?"

Looking closely, they noticed a bobbing motion at Natsu's waist line before another shadow slowly rise up in front of him. Gray & Juvia stood unmoving as the second silhouette rose to its' feet & they noticed this one had long hair & a ponytail on the side of it's head. "Is that...Lucy?" Gray inquired with a tilt of his head. "What the hell was she doing down there?"

Juvia put her hands up to her mouth as her eyes widened. 'Lucy's so bold!' Then, with Lucy standing in front of Natsu, her leg was suddenly lifted to Salamander's shoulder & she threw her head back with a loud moan as he jerked his body forward.

Gray & Juvia could only stare in shock with mouths wide open as the silhouettes of Natsu & Lucy thrashed wildly in the window, their moans of pleasure very faint. After a few moments, Gray noticed something else in the window.

Another silhouette with long wavy hair stood motionless behind the lovers. Gray's eyebrow twitched as he bellowed, "Who the fuck is _that_!?"

The bluenette beside him had various dirty thoughts buzzing through her head. 'Is Juvia witnessing, an orgy?'

A couple seconds go by, before the third shadow in the window suddenly dives forward & delivers a sharp slap to Natsu's ass while yelling, "That a boy, Natsu!"

The dragon slayer roars in pain, then turns his head to the offending silhouette & yells, "Cana, get the Hell outta here!"

And just as quickly as she appeared, Cana's shadow vanishes, the faint trace of her malevolent cackling trailed behind her.

Gray & Juvia gape speechless, before Juvia clasps her hands together & says dreamily, "Love is in the air!" Gray arches a single eyebrow as he looks at the water mage. "Riight."

**The End**


End file.
